Quaternary amines, and, in particular, the benzalkonium chlorides have been found to be useful as bactericides and algicides. At lower concentrations they are baceteristats and algistats. Perhaps the widest use for these compounds at the present time is in control of bacteria and algae in swimming pools as well as sanitizing dishes, cookware, sinks, bathrooms, toilets and floors and walls of dwellings, office buildings and restaurants. These compounds, while effective, are relatively expensive, even at the low concentrations in which they are used, so that means of lowering the cost of the use of such compounds while maintaining the same level of effectiveness is highly to be desired.